Serena Ryoji
8618b0c927f95e6529603be41dfae79a.gif ec38b0c5544f9862e50a586da269ae3d.jpg Apperance Serena has a mixture of both her father and mothers features blending well together though she has Connors cocky smile/smirk. (And his attitude) Brunette locks she usually keeps short depending on her mood and mocha skin. Her darker skin tone Yumi suspects is from both Connors tan complexion and her human side of the family which gives the girl a darker skin tone than the rest. Blue eyes just like her mothers though with her fathers scowl. She gained both her parents physique so her muscle mass is impressive without making her overly bulky though by glance alone you can see just how well toned she is without even needing to flex. Coming at 5' 8" shes taller than her younger brother Xanu and likes to rub it in his face whenever possible. 261e49ef5020d3598721e4b98cabd6ff.jpg tumblr_nyfhd31GP71u7f0rgo2_1280.png tumblr_njlughEj5Q1tl5boeo1_1280.jpg 4a80e27d538fd55fe45b0b25a5cf7407.jpg 1d9bf4f13553331dcfdca9dda680c72d.png 5c69084fedfd0a245721f19b66ffd001.jpg 8ddcd7e61cdeaa018f1aafcffe101e02.jpg 8f75f26f2e7e027b772a46168361b67d.png 85ea2f07e07a406dc4e3477c25f3dee1.jpg bea8bf74162c354e1414055ec8b68330.jpg e4379496f4b9c20e9b0a8703b3cfdf59.jpg f3a3f31f6c04acc10c4b38de6af8de65.jpg f8a5e825e736282ce2f68d2a868337c2.jpg Behavior/Personality Uh considering who her parents are unfortunately it was going to happen that she inherited both her parents temper. As a young girl she was loud and in charge! Thinking she knew everything about anything and usually copying her fathers mannerisms whenever he was around. Now older she still acts like a female Connor (Much to her mothers dismay) while Xanu has his mothers spirit, Serena has her fathers tendencies. Though in all honesty thanks to her mothers traits she is a much calmer and even smarter version of the Ryoji man able to have complete control over her abilities and being an excellent fighter thanks to both their training. She is quick to learn and even quicker to fight when challenged always up for a brawl! Her sense of justice is a bit morphed like Connors but she was raised on pretty good morals with a headstrong attitude and a need to earn things instead of being given handouts. She can be an asshole without meaning to simply being blunt but is loyal to the death of her. tumblr_nyk8q2kOaC1u16sito1_500.gif|Alright...gotta find my inner strength to kick your ass tumblr_nyavh4HrNZ1qhsz61o1_540.gif|Aww come on just stay down! Fine come get your next ass whoopin! tumblr_nf1cbzsCH71refhi9o1_500.png|Heh Dad got in trouble again... tumblr_ndlao9XLeH1ruu897o2_500.gif|Ok...gotta make sure dad doesnt see me laughing at him next time.. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' She doesn't work. 'Fighting Style' Boxing a martial art and combat sport in which two people throw punches at each other, usually with gloved hands. Historically, the goals have been to weaken and knock down the opponent. In a fully upright stance, the boxer stands with the legs shoulder-width apart and the rear foot a half-step in front of the lead man. Right-handed or orthodox boxers lead with the left foot and fist (for most penetration power). Both feet are parallel, and the right heel is off the ground. The lead (left) fist is held vertically about six inches in front of the face at eye level. The rear (right) fist is held beside the chin and the elbow tucked against the ribcage to protect the body. The chin is tucked into the chest to avoid punches to the jaw which commonly cause knock-outs and is often kept slightly offcenter. Wrists are slightly bent to avoid damage when punching and the elbows are kept tucked in to protect the ribcage. Some boxers fight from a crouch, leaning forward and keeping their feet closer together. The stance described is considered the "textbook" stance and fighters are encouraged to change it around once it's been mastered as a base. Case in point, many fast fighters have their hands down and have almost exaggerated footwork, while brawlers or bully fighters tend to slowly stalk their opponents. Left-handed or southpaw fighters use a mirror image of the orthodox stance, which can create problems for orthodox fighters unaccustomed to receiving jabs, hooks, or crosses from the opposite side. The southpaw stance, conversely, is vulnerable to a straight right hand. North American fighters tend to favor a more balanced stance, facing the opponent almost squarely, while many European fighters stand with their torso turned more to the side. The positioning of the hands may also vary, as some fighters prefer to have both hands raised in front of the face, risking exposure to body shots. Modern boxers can sometimes be seen tapping their cheeks or foreheads with their fists in order to remind themselves to keep their hands up (which becomes difficult during long bouts). Boxers are taught to push off with their feet in order to move effectively. Forward motion involves lifting the lead leg and pushing with the rear leg. Rearward motion involves lifting the rear leg and pushing with the lead leg. During lateral motion the leg in the direction of the movement moves first while the opposite leg provides the force needed to move the body. Punches There are four basic punches in boxing: the jab, cross, hook and uppercut. Any punch other than a jab is considered a power punch. If a boxer is right-handed (orthodox), his left hand is the lead hand and his right hand is the rear hand. For a left-handed boxer or southpaw, the hand positions are reversed. For clarity, the following discussion will assume a right-handed boxer. These different punch types can be thrown in rapid succession to form combinations or "combos." The most common is the jab and cross combination, nicknamed the "one-two combo." This is usually an effective combination, because the jab blocks the opponent's view of the cross, making it easier to land cleanly and forcefully. A large, swinging circular punch starting from a cocked-back position with the arm at a longer extension than the hook and all of the fighter's weight behind it is sometimes referred to as a "roundhouse," "haymaker," or sucker-punch. Relying on body weight and centripetal force within a wide arc, the roundhouse can be a powerful blow, but it is often a wild and uncontrolled punch that leaves the fighter delivering it off balance and with an open guard. Wide, looping punches have the further disadvantage of taking more time to deliver, giving the opponent ample warning to react and counter. For this reason, the haymaker or roundhouse is not a conventional punch, and is regarded by trainers as a mark of poor technique or desperation. Sometimes it has been used, because of its immense potential power, to finish off an already staggering opponent who seems unable or unlikely to take advantage of the poor position it leaves the puncher in. Another unconventional punch is the rarely used bolo punch, in which the opponent swings an arm out several times in a wide arc, usually as a distraction, before delivering with either that or the other arm. Muay Thai a hard martial art that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. It is similar to other Indochinese styles of kickboxing. Muay Thai is referred to as the "Art of Eight Limbs" or the "Science Of Eight Limbs" because it makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact" The forehead, fists, elbows, knees and feet are often used as the weapons. It has been around for more than 2000 years and is basically regarded as the oldest variant of martial arts. Muay thais was once called the martial arts of the kings because of the fact that in 1914 the sons of the King Sen Muajng Ma fought until their death for the throne of their father. Muay Thai fighters are expected to be strong and powerful since all the movements can really be energy-draining. Muay Thai training enchances the fighters adaptability, strength and stamina. Like most competitive full contact fighting sports, muay Thai is a heavy focus on body conditioning. Muay Thai is specifcally desgined to promote the level of fitness and toughness required for the ring competition. Training regimens include many staples of combat sport conditioning such as running, shadowboxin, rope jumpin, body weight resistance exercises, medicine ball exercies, abdominal exercises and in some cases weight training. Thai boxers rely heavily on kicks utilizing the shin bone. As such practitioners of Muay Thai will repeatedly hit a dense heavy bag with their shins, conditioning it, hardening the bone through a process called cortical remodeling. 4016cb9d9c4cf0c06a5ca18af0a04e77.jpg ee306f0f78b90fe980508349320c0309.jpg sample-b08288b64355375e20583441071193c4.jpg 70a88cdada2a3d761830944701ac0193.jpg tumblr_nbsk5lcCmy1rogcuio1_500.jpg tumblr_mhnlawbon21qk22uwo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_mdvcyhIUMY1rcwmxvo1_500_large.gif ApavsHay.gif mqFrS4Q.gif Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamousSatsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Chi Base' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Dragon Oni Physiology' The Dragon Oni Physiology is a combination of a full blooded Oni mixed with the blood of a Dragoon from Dragon Kang. This is an anomaly and thus this is the first physiology of its kind, never before seen or recorded in any form of text or history. This species of being typically has shared traits from both the mother and father that vary but the extensive notable traits are prominent. Aside from the physical perks, Dragon Oni’s have very retarded aging. They can appear much younger than what they actually are, and hit growth spurts at early or mid ages. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural knack of finding valuables. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredibly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of protection. The Dragon Oni is born with this and as such has a very high tolerance to hits aimed at the stomach section, making implement’s much more difficult and the ability to get winded via a gut attack next to impossible unless that durable layer of skin is surpassed. That durability is not JUST in the stomach however as the embody traits of the Oni as well, Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects, 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on multiple occasions and even surviving oil tanker scale explosions with barely a scratch on him. Dragon Oni’s incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also possess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many, many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. The final and most important trait is the heart of a Dragon Oni. An Onihourda's heartbeat does not beat in the conventional sense of a heartbeat. Their hearts are much stronger than a human heart, and as such only beat once every four hours. An Oni's heart is about a few centimeters bigger than the conventional sense, and has much larger valvues that allow twice the blood flow of the norm.This beat is enough to sustain the bloodflow of the body for said amount of time, and actually outputs more blood pressure upon their body, which adds to their physical capability. Because of these stronger rushes, they would also push out bad dieseases or antibodies, using the increased amount of red and white blood cells, to fight anything that may cuase the body to become currupt, sickly, or in stale conditions. Reason being: the body the oni inhabits, doesn't wish to fall pray to convential diseaes such as the common cold and any other wordly diseases that attacks the body in any form, shape, or way. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and built in infra red vision and heat signature senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves. This is a completely new form of hybrid race and cannot be replicated or mimicked unless given the same conditions. *'Scale Manifestation': User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover his body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or his body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, his body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow him to function like normal. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting their condition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Enhanced Endurance'-Users can operate on a low power setting allowing them to operate much longer than the average being. Similar to Enhanced Durability or Self-Sustenance, users are allowed to take damage or to go without resources and still maintain activity. *'Enhanced Immunity'-The user can resist most, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.. *'Infinite Digestive System- 'Users of this ability can eat any form of matter regardless of size or shapes without harming their stomach or mouth. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *'Matter Ingestion-' The user can eat anything without harmful effects regardless of what they consume. 'Weapon of Choice' Allies/Enemies 'Background' PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Category:Gri's RPC's Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation X Category:Onihoruda Category:The Ryoji Family Category:Dragoon Category:Dragon Kang